Fries Place
by Revenge4Love
Summary: Wolverine and Gene have to prove that mutants aren't dangerous by working in a stereotypical restaurant called Fries place. Will Logan survive the jealousy that Storm and Cyclops get to work as accountants.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fries Place

Summery: Wolverine and Gene have to prove that mutants aren't dangerous by working in a stereotypical restaurant called Fries place. Will Logan survive the jealousy that Storm and Cyclops get to work as accountants.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I could have if I was smart enough. The only thing I own in this story is the stupidity MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Chapter one: Distress

"You want me to do what!" exclaimed Wolverine to Gene.

"Work, it's not that hard" answered Gene, taking a step back.

"I just heard the good news, we get to do work" yelled Storm, she was so happy.

"Are you for real? I mean we have to work at this restaurant called Fries Place!" Wolverine hissed, through clenched teeth.

"Not us, we get the job we had before, accounting" answered Storm.

"We?" asked Wolverine.

"Strom, ready to go?" asked Cyclops from behind Wolverine.

"You mean to tell me that Dickhead and Storm get to be accountants, while we have to cook for stupid teenagers!" yelled Wolverine. Heads turned as Wolverine yelled. 

"Logan calm down" said Cyclops. "It's not gonna be any fun without you. We just get to do calculate things and sit in comfy chairs and have secretaries and get expensive food from the boss and -"

"I get the point!" hissed Wolverine.

"Cyclops, don't tease him" exclaimed Gene.

"Time is money, me and Storm have got to get going" said Cyclops. "We'll see you later, on our lunch break"

***************************************

Didja like the start? Any ideas for the next chapter. R&R and I'll write more! I can't remember half their names, so I'll call a guy Wheels.


	2. Annoyed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my dignity.

Chapter two: Annoyed.

Jean (a/n thanx hoe who flamed this story, now I know her name YAY!) and Wolverine entered the restaurant.

"Hi, you must be like the mutant guys that have to like work here," said one of the workers in her preppy voice. She had blue eyes, long blonde hair, short, pink painted nails, she wore a pink t-shirt, blue mini skirt and white sneakers. 

"Come back" said Jean as she tugged Wolverine to follow her, because he was just about to leave. 

"I hope she's not the manager," Wolverine whispered to Jean, who actually giggled.

"I am the manager, if you were to work in here you must answer me these questions three," said a mystical voice behind them.

"Are you as preppy as this stereotype," said Wolverine, gesturing toward the blonde.

"No, she's an idiot, but she is not a real blonde" answered the manager. She came into their view. Her black hair was short, she wore black cloak and black stilettos.

"What is your question?" asked Jean. 

"What is the meaning of life?" asked the manager.

"Ummmmmm" thought Jean.

"I know" said Wolverine.

"What?" asked Jean.

"To not get stuck in stupid jobs" explained Wolverine and he turned.

"Logan" growled Jean. "Please, do this... for me" she smiled.

Wolverine sighed and stopped.

"The meaning of life is like soooooo simple" said the blonde in her annoyingly "It's like to be rich and like famous and have like a cool like boyfriend. Just like Orlando Bloom". If this was a cartoon you'd be able to see love hearts in her eyes. 

"If I'm working here, she has to be less preppy" exclaimed Wolverine. 

"Don't worry, she'll outa your way. Usually her boyfriend comes round and they make out in the employee lounge," explained the manager.

"If you fire her she can't do that anymore" said Wolverine, hopefully.

"She doesn't work here, I just keep her round long enough to attract all the pervs to my restaurant. It's now getting more business than that Mickey D's down the road," explained the manager.

"Yeah, and they serve McShit!" yelled the blonde.

"Was she listening?" asked Wolverine.

"Back to work you lazy bludgers, I'm not paying you to talk" said the manager.

"But you where talking to us," said Jean.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS!" yelled the manager and ran into her office. 

*************************

Didja like it? I like getting flamed, they tell me what I do wrong, but seriously login if you want to flame. If you wanna bitch about my spelling or grammar make it short coz I really can't spell and I don't care *tee hee*. If you tune out now this is what you'll miss, ppl bagging Mickey D's all the chance they get by putting Mc in front of every McSentence. Any ideas, tell me them or I'll go crazy *MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!* 


End file.
